


Horns

by the_little_ginger_potato



Category: mother! (2017)
Genre: AU, Adultery, Anal Sex, Angst, Atheism, Blood, Caught, Cheating, Creampie, Evil, Exhibitionism, F/M, Falling In Love, Kissing, Love, Marriage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pecattiphilia, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_ginger_potato/pseuds/the_little_ginger_potato
Summary: Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.Thank you for reading my work ♥----------------------------------------------It's mostly an AU Mother! fanfic, as in this the husband is just an author no more than that. (  I named him Jacob )Everyone is a human in this verse.{ aesthetic } :https://78.media.tumblr.com/6f95813cd895ac9fa2fc32ed96613c08/tumblr_inline_pce48xcpTH1r2uw84_1280.jpg





	Horns

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.
> 
> I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.  
> Thank you for reading my work ♥   
> \----------------------------------------------
> 
> It's mostly an AU Mother! fanfic, as in this the husband is just an author no more than that. ( I named him Jacob )  
> Everyone is a human in this verse.
> 
> { aesthetic } :  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/6f95813cd895ac9fa2fc32ed96613c08/tumblr_inline_pce48xcpTH1r2uw84_1280.jpg

The stairs creaked from every single step you’ve made, while you ran your fingertips along the wooden walls. You’ve seen potential in the house which was built on the place your husband’s childhood home has burnt down. The house which was pretty far from downtown seemed to be the perfect place for him to write and for you to paint. Once you’ve placed your barefoot outside on the porch you inhaled in the fresh air of the woods which was all around your property. Even if the house has burnt down you envied Jacob that he has grown up in such a picturesque setting, he was lucky. It was way too different from your childhood memories, the smoggy streets, sirens, noisy neighbors, and other factors which forced you to rather forget about it all. 

You didn’t marry out of love, but you liked Jacob, and you thought that he was a good man. Getting closer to thirty you realized that your chances were decreasing in finding true love. You were becoming impatient with all your friends around you having their own family, and you didn’t want to be alone, so that’s how a close friendship ended up in a marriage. Even if it wasn’t love, you felt happy, he allowed and supported your painting career, while you did the same with his writings. You only wondered about one thing, that whether it was love or just a compromise on his behalf as well, considering that he’s made love to you after the wedding only once. It was true that he was at the end of his forties but you didn’t think that was the real excuse of why your sexual life never really even started, but with the constructions and moving you guessed that he was maybe tired and needed some time.

The dreamcatcher’s strings began to swing towards you as the wind has become stronger, but as the weather was nice, the hot breeze only fondled your skin. You lightly smiled as you’ve spotted your husband’s car pulling over, and you waved at each other. 

“I was about to make some breakfast. Would you prefer scrambled eggs or toast?” You yelled over at him before you’ve turned around and walked back to the kitchen as Jacob was anyways coming inside as well. Once you’ve heard his answer you’ve took some eggs out from the fridge and began to prepare the breakfast.  
“I’ve met this lovely couple downtown.”  
“You did?” You held your eyes on him as he’s placed some groceries he’s bought in the morning.  
“Yeah. They came here just to meet me, you know I’ll have that little signing evening at the local bookstore tonight and they got up on a train and came all the way here.”  
“That’s nice.” You wiped your eyes with your robe’s sleeve; what you hated the most was slicing onions.  
“The thing is, they didn’t book any hotel room, and there isn’t any vacancy, so I offered them they could stay here for the night.”  
“What…here?”  
“Honey. Only one night, but come on this house is huge, we won’t even notice they’re here.”  
“It’s not that…but apart from knowing they’re a fan of your writing…that’s it, we don’t know anything about them.”  
“Come on, don’t be so suspicious.”  
“I---fine.” 

You felt like that you’d have come out badly of it if you’d have said no or would have made a scene out of it. Of course you weren’t pleased with the idea at all that two strangers will stay at your house, no matter if it made you seem heartless but it already made you anxious. To be honest your worry wasn’t for no reason because they were way too privy and ignorant, but as they were rather interested in Jacob anyways, gladly they mostly left you alone. 

 

However on the next morning they just brought more trouble, as their sons appeared. Everything happened so fast. The chaos which has evolved within seconds made you to freeze down, and you only snapped out of your state, when your husband lightly shook you and told you that he’d leave with the parents, and take the beaten up brother to the local hospital. You barely saw anything from the fight, and only heard that the reason was some last will and testament. You were panting as you were holding your eyes on the not so badly wounded brother who was sitting on the floor nearby you with the blood puddle next to him. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to break out like that in a stranger’s home, but the timing was rather shitty, and it couldn’t have waited.”  
“It….it’s alright…” You wondered how serious his brother’s injuries were from the fight, but you didn’t think it’d be a wise idea to ask the other about it, when he probably was still pissed off at him. “It doesn’t matter, you weren’t the first stranger in here now anyways, thanks to my husband.” The frustration could be heard out of your voice as the red haired male right away tilted an eyebrow for that comment.  
“I know my parents are a pain in the ass. I am surprised you allowed them to stay.” He already knew it wasn’t you, but he just wanted to make you say it out, to face you with the truth.  
“It wasn’t me. I didn’t want them to stay….it was my husband.”  
“The man of the house, huh?” The sarcasm in his voice tone probably should have pissed you off but instead you just rolled your eyes and gave him a faint smile.  
“What’s your name?” You didn’t want to react anything onto his comment, mainly because he was right and you hated it how Jacob forced this situation on you. None of it would have happened if he’d have first asked you on the phone before actually promising the couple that they could stay there.  
“Cain…just like in the big book.”  
“I don’t think that you’ve killed your brother…well, he surely will be on A&E for a while but he was still mumbling and such, at least from what I can recall. Everything happened so fast.”  
“He deserved it.”  
“I’m sorry…” You tensed up against the wall as Cain has pushed himself up a little, and crawled closer towards you with slow moves. After all, his angry outbreak was pretty scary which happened a few minutes ago, so he wasn’t the kind of guy to be trusted around you.  
“Are there any glass pieces in my wound?” 

Instead of looking at the bleeding wound on his forehead, you cast your eyes onto his, through his red fringe. You could hear the way he was breathing through his nostril, quick and uneven breathing, you could tell that he was still worked up because of all what has happened. As he was looking back at you without saying anything suddenly his closeness felt intimidating but you didn’t say anything about it. It scared you, however absurd it sounded there was darkness in his eyes, but the real reason of your fear was that you found it appealing. You reached out with your shaky right hand and gently wiped his red locks away so you could see the wound better. 

“There’s one…but it’s in there deep…I’ll take it out and will take care of your wound…”  
“Why are you helping me? Maybe I’ve became a murderer at this very moment.”  
“Just….let’s hope you’re not…” You pushed yourself up from the ground though your whole body shivered as Cain has grabbed onto your left hand and pulled it to his face. The kisses pressed against your palm made you to tingle at the pit of your stomach, a feeling what your husband has never gotten out of you. “Leave me…” You closed your eyes down as you tried to gather all the strength you had inside you. No one was this bold, this passionate around you ever. What was happening? Cain didn’t stop, on the contrary, he went further. As he ran his tongue along your palm then up against your wrist, a shaky whimper left your dried out mouth. “Please no….stop it…”  
“Just push me away. I won’t do anything what you don’t want me to.” You didn’t say anything, you panted quietly as Cain held onto your thighs through your silk nightwear and pulled you closer to himself, while he was kneeling on the floor. You were married. What has gotten into you? Why haven’t you shoved him off? The sudden noise has snapped you out of your thoughts once he’s torn your nightwear apart till your belly button. You didn’t know anything about him. He could indeed be a murderer, a bad man, but still you did nothing to stop him. When he buried his face between your legs you whimpered louder. You felt embarrassed from how wet you already were. How was this stranger able to make you feel, like your husband never managed to? Your legs soon failed you and you’ve slipped down onto your knees as well. When Cain has kissed you, your brain was alerting you that how wrong it was but, your body has failed you, as you let him push his tongue inside your mouth. You deepened the kiss and panted as he’s pushed you down onto the floor. You could feel his brother’s blood on your skin as the puddle was below you, but Cain’s hands were also covered in it. As he has begun to undo his belt the panic eventually struck you. 

“I’m married…I can’t!” You gasped as he’s slipped his hand under your laced panties. His smug almost sinister gaze frightened you as he could feel how soaking wet you were for him, but you had to put an end to this, so you ended up slapping him up, before you’ve gotten up from the bloody floor. He hasn’t said or done anything, but eventually he’s followed you out to the kitchen.  
While you were taking care of his wound neither of you’ve said anything, but you hated the way he’s been looking at you, like he was staring into your soul, as if he could read your thoughts. His eyes were beautiful, the green intensity with a little greyness in it. His lower lip was so plush and hot, that however wrong it was you wanted to feel it again, on your mouth. To feel the slight scratchy feeling because of his stubble. You trembled lightly when his phone buzzed, but thankfully you were already done, sewing his wound, so it didn’t matter. 

“Abel is fine. They’ll keep him in for a few days.”  
“I should get changed…they’ll probably be back soon.” You were relieved that his brother didn’t die, but as he’s seemed to be upset, you didn’t comment anything on it.  
“Thank you for taking care of my wound…it’s for the best if I go now.” You turned back right away with panic and even your eyes turned teary faster when you were slicing up onions. You knew you should have just said ‘fine’ or nothing, then just let him go, but your feelings betrayed you. You knew that there was this crystal clear begging in your eyes and Cain understood it right away. “Is there a room I could stay at?”  
“….” You hesitated. What would Jacob think? Cain has gotten up from the chair and began to step towards you, and has begun to speak as if he was able to read your mind.  
“Your husband didn’t consult you first about whether my folks could stay here or not? Then why should you? Will you really let him be the man of the house?” You closed your eyes down as he’s been standing only inches away from you.  
“Follow me…there’s a room next to the painting room.”  
“The painting room?” You still didn’t look at him as he’s gently titled your head by holding onto your chin.  
“Yes. I’m a painter.” You rushed your steps up on the stairs as you wanted to avoid him reaching up to you and touching you in any way, not because you didn’t want it but because you knew it wasn’t right. He didn’t say anything and followed you in silence till you’ve reached the guest room but as you’ve turned back you saw Cain peeking into your painting room.

“The canvases are all empty. Doesn’t this beautiful house and property inspire you? Or your husband?”  
You felt like your heart was beating in your throat as you were listening to him but eventually you’ve pushed the guest room’s door open and you’ve brushed past him, leaving to take a shower and change into something.

 

You were pretty sure that Cain has heard every single word of the argument between you and your husband that night. However it all has drawn you more distant from Jacob. If he could say yes to Cain’s parents to stay at your home without asking you first then why couldn’t you do the same? Why were his words stronger than yours? But in the end he eventually has agreed upon Cain’s staying. His parents however didn’t come back, probably the house and what has happened inside it would have upset them too much. 

 

“Your husband left early. I heard you had a fight last night.” You cast your eyes onto Cain as he’s sat up onto the kitchen table. You’ve just finished washing the dishes but you’d not have minded making some breakfast for him.  
“It was nothing, and well---since his newest novel is a best seller he’s became quite popular, he told me they might make a film out of it.”  
“He didn’t even try to comfort you with kisses? With passionate hugs? He thought the boring news that his book will be adapted into a movie will be good enough for you?”  
“Please just stop it…”  
“When was the last time he’s eaten you out?”  
“That’s none of your business.” You shot a glare at him as you’ve strutted out to the porch. You’ve heard the creaking of the door but didn’t move, not even when you could feel his breath at the back of your neck.  
“Or he hasn’t even done it yet? He is old, but I didn’t think that old….what about an heir? Or he hasn’t done that either?” Your body shivered as Cain slipped his hand onto your stomach. He was like a snake, and his words were making you intimidated but even so you kind of wanted his company. After all if not with words but with looks you were the one who’s begged him to stay in the house.  
“He wants to focus on his writing, he’s not ready for a baby…not as if it would be any of your business…” You inhaled in deep and closed your eyes down as he’s rubbed his nose along your neck then his lips brushed against your ear.  
“Then why did you answer my question? Why are you talking to me? Why were you so upset when I said I would leave?”  
“I … I don’t know.” Your voice trembled as he’s slipped his hand onto your cheek then tilted it towards him so you’d look into his green eyes, which now scared you more than anything in the world.  
“I do. Because I know you more than you know yourself.”  
“What does that supposed to mean?”  
“Oh you know…you’ve always known since the moment you’ve married that old, careerist and boring man.” As some tears ran down on your face you’ve panted as Cain leaned in and licked up all the tears from your face.  
“Cain…” You gently pushed his head away before you’ve entered the hall, you ran up the stairs then locked your painting room’s door. You collapsed on the floor before you broke out into tears. Life seemed to be so peaceful in there, not the happiest but it was a balanced life. “Go away Cain…” You sniffled as you could hear him standing front of your door, as the wooden floor creaked under him. “I answered your question, talked to you and didn’t want you to leave because what I want is you…are you happy now? Are you satisfied with yourself?!” You tossed one of the empty canvas at the door. You had to occupy yourself, otherwise you’d have turned crazy. Once you’ve wiped your tears away you picked up a brush and for the first time since you’ve moved in there began to paint. 

 

After hours, when you’ve unlocked the door, you’ve finished with two paintings and Cain was the first one to see them as he was patiently waiting front of the door. You’ve dropped the brush out of your shaky paint covered hand once he’s leaned down and kissed you. 

“You’ve painted me…”  
“No…” You sobbed against his lips but pressed your tongue needily against his.  
“Yes!” 

You moaned as Cain has pushed you against the wall firmly then made out with you through long minutes while you’ve wrapped your arms around his waist. You were panting from every thrust he’s made through his jeans against your aching lap. You pulled him closer to yourself while he was kissing your neck all over, his stubble scratching your soft skin. You knew that you should have pushed him away but you couldn’t anymore. You gasped as he’s picked you up into his arms then he began to carry you away from the room, till he’s brought you to your bedroom then put you down on the bed.

“We can’t do it here.”  
“It’s just the perfect place…I’m only doing what should be your husband’s duty every…” He unzipped his jeans and pushed it down. “…single…” Then reached up, pulled your silk panties off you, he licked at its inside which turned your face fully red. “…night.” Your back arched once he’s leaned down between your legs and pressed kisses along your pussy lips before he’s spread it and pressed his tongue against your clit. Muttered moans were escaping your lips as he began to rub his tongue up and down. The way his stubble brushed against the sensitive skin only sent more tingling between your legs. Your husband never done this to you before, and every inch of your body were craving for Cain’s touch so badly. He was sucking and rubbing your clit with his mouth so good that you felt like you weren’t even on Earth anymore.  
“I feel like I’m in heaven.” You ran your fingers ran along his strawberry blonde locks as he continued sucking your clit.  
“Don’t say that. Hell is the home of pleasures and infinite joys.” As you looked down, seeing his long fringe dropped onto his face, his lips wet from his saliva and your pussy, his hoarse panting, he indeed rather looked like the devil than an angel. But you were ready to give yourself to him. You tilted your head aside as you now began to groan into the pillow. You felt that you were getting closer to your orgasm. He was eating you out passionately, running his tongue all over your intimate parts, then once he’s rested his tongue tightly against your throbbing clit you’ve hit your orgasm. It was so overwhelming that tears ran down your cheek and your whole body tensed up from the feeling. Cain soon got rid of the rest of your clothes before he’s hovered above you with his naked body. "I will fuck you so badly like he never did before.” He was like a drug, and you were already addicted to him. His kisses all along your body, then your neck sent goosebumps on your skin. You panted as he’s ran the wet head of his hard cock along your wet pussy. When he thrust his cock inside you, it felt like this was the moment you’ve lost your virginity for real. You pulled him tight to your heated body, as you’ve ran your fingertips along his hot back. His locks dropped onto your face as he’s began to fuck you hard. The bed was creaking with every single thrust of Cain, and you soon started to feel another intense tingling between your legs, as his long cock was moving in and out of your tight hole. You could see that he’s noticed that you were about to come one more time from that knowing smirk. As he’s sped up his thrust your moans became louder, you screamed up once his cock hit that sensitive spot one more time. As he quickly pulled his cock out you felt how you squirted all over his lap, your eyes were locked with his beautiful green ones while he was jerking his hard cock as your wetness was sprayed all over it. He thrust his cock back as soon as you’ve come off your orgasm and with a few more firm thrusts he’s came inside you. You felt the warmness filling you up, as he was riding off his orgasm, with few more thrusts. You leaned in to kiss him, to feel those plush lips on yours for long minutes.

 

In the afternoon you were outside on the porch with Cain, while he was smoking he kept pressing kisses onto your back and shoulder. Your white eyelet dress and his black shirt with the black tight jeans were in contrast just like your personalities but yet you still matched. You had your arm around the porch’s wooden pillar as he was standing behind you. You tilted your head lightly so he’d have more access to your neck. 

“It’s the last will, I’ll only get anything out of it if I would quit with a certain things and start doing some shit my folks insist on. Like I should quit drinking, quit living a wild life where I don’t care about rules…I should get a noble job and start attending masses with them.” You parted your lips as he’s placed his cigarette in there, before you’ve turned back and held your eyes on him.  
“Will you do it?”  
“No. I don’t want shit from them. You know it’s the shittiest feeling when your parents so openly let you know throughout your whole life that they favor your brother, that they love him more. I want nothing from any of them.” It saddened you, because no matter what kind of a man he was, his parents sounded cruel for their actions.  
“Do you wish they were dead?” You gulped as he’s cast his eyes onto you, it made your heart beat faster, any time he’s looked at you.  
“Would you condemn me if I’d say yes?”  
“I’m not a priest or a cop so I wouldn’t.” You blew the smoke out into his face, then you smirked as he’s kissed you longingly, you tossed the cigarette away from your hand before he’s turned you around and pressed you against the pillar from behind. Once he’s lifted up your dress, you felt how your clit throbbed needy at the sound of his zipper. You ached to be with him.  
“Yes, I wish they’d all fucking die and rot.” You grabbed tight onto the pillar once he’s thrust his cock up inside you.  
“Wait….Cain you hear that?” You muffled your moaning as you began to hear an approaching car, and as the house was in the middle of nowhere, you were pretty sure it’ll be Jacob. You gasped as Cain sped up his thrusts and began to hump you hard against the pillar. “Cain…it’s my husband…stop..” The car just turned up ahead of you when Cain came inside you with a quiet grunt.  
Once he’s quickly tucked his penis inside his pants and you’ve adjusted your panties you’ve shot a frustrated glare at him then put on your best fake smile as your husband soon approached to the porch and pressed a kiss onto your lips. The kiss what meant nothing to you. 

 

“How is my brother?” You cast your eyes at Cain and rolled your eyes lightly as you knew that he didn’t give a damn about him, but he was a good actor, you had to give him the credit for that.  
“The doctor said he’d need to stay at the hospital for five more days…so if you don’t have anywhere else to go, till then we’d gladly host you.”  
“I’m sorry about my behavior….earlier on. I don’t know what’s gotten into me, but I’m glad to hear that Abel is alright. Thank you for your hospitality.”  
“That’s alright. I hope you’ve made yourself feel at home.”  
“Oh I did sir, your wife is an excellent host.” You glared at Cain for that but thankfully your husband didn’t catch anything from his comment.  
“I’ll go up and take a shower…this heat is sometimes unbearable.” You wanted to rush to the bathroom before Cain’s cum would have ran down along your legs.

 

You had an A4 paper on your lap as you were drawing a sketch. Jacob was sitting in an arm chair front of you, sleeping. When Cain stepped behind the sofa and leaned down to press a kiss onto your shoulder you shivered lightly but remained silent.  
“You can’t stop thinking about me, can you?” You gave him a glare as he referred to the drawing. It was true, all you could draw was him, his beautiful lips, those green sinister pair of eyes, strawberry blonde locks, long legs, slim torso and his prominent member with the hot ginger pubes. You followed him with your eyes till he sat down next to you on the sofa. You looked at your husband nervously as Cain began to kiss and suck at your neck lightly. “Sit on my lap.”  
“Here? He’ll wake up..” You whispered as quietly as possible but once he’s reached up and stroked your inner thighs then your lap, you couldn’t say no for any longer. You waited till he unzipped his pants then once he’s untucked his semi-hard cock you sat down on his lap with your panties pulled aside. Cain grabbed tight onto your breasts once he’s thrust up inside you. You were so wet for him, just from the slight contact you already had. You held your eyes panickedly on your husband, only a smoking table was between the two of, but it didn’t seem to bother Cain too much.  
“Thou shalt not commit adultery.” He whispered on his hoarse voice into your ear, while he thrust his cock deeper inside you. You pressed back hard against him as you’ve hit your orgasm. There was something about the adrenaline and the whole scenario what made you to come faster than ever. It was so hard to keep your voice down, even though you knew you should. Jacob could wake up anytime. As he’s pushed you up you bit down on your lips as Cain rubbed the wet head of his cock against your ass hole. You’ve never been fucked that way before, so as he slowly thrust his cock up the tight hole, you were whimpering from the pain but once it was inside you, apart from the ache, the warmth pleasured you. “Thou shalt not covet neighbour's wife.”  
“Ahh..fuck you Cain…” You smirked as you could hear his snickering. Eventually he pushed you to the side so you were on all fours on the sofa with Cain fucking you from behind in the ass. Anytime you glanced up you could see how he occasionally glanced at your husband, but unlike you, he didn’t have fear on his face but smugness of what he was doing. You moaned into the cushion once he’s began to give firmer thrusts till he came inside you. You slipped down on your bum once he’s pulled himself out of you and tucked his cock back into his pants. You watched as he walked over to Jacob and lightly patted his shoulder, what eventually stirred him awake. 

“Oh I’m sorry. I just meant to ask whether you’d like to have something for supper.”  
“Thank you Cain, but no. I’m fine.” Jacob yawned sleepily and once he’s smiled at you, you reluctantly returned it. You watched as Cain soon returned back and leaned against a wooden pillar as he’s bit onto a big red apple, its juice running down along his chin.  
“Would you like some, miss?” He was definitely playing with fire, but so as you as you’ve nodded at him. As Cain held the apple down to you, you’ve bit down at the part where he did. Jacob didn’t seem to notice anything, he’s only seen it as a friendly gesture and nothing more, or at least you hoped so. 

 

“Do you crave me in your sleep? When I’m not inside you dear…”  
“God…Cain…stop singing…he will hear us.” You leaned over to Jacob, but he was snoring, so thankfully he didn’t hear anything. You rolled back to the edge of your bed then held your eyes on Cain as his phone lit his face, which just made him look creepy.  
“I want you. Now.”  
“Let…let’s go to your room then.”  
“No! I want you here. In his bed.” You shivered as Jacob coughed but thankfully he still didn’t seem to hear anything. You shook your head at Cain before you’ve gotten out of the bed then rushed out into your art room. The several canvas all over had Cain painted on them. 

 

You both were in an ecstatic state as he was fucking you hard in the clasp position, so you only noticed your husband’s presence when he’s yelled at you. You stared at him in a shock and you were scared that he’ll hurt you. Once Cain slipped out of you and put you down on the floor you snuggled up to him as he’s wrapped his arms around you protectively. Jacob soon noticed all the paintings and he began to break and toss them around fanatically. 

“In my house! You ate my food! You fucked my wife! You snake! Out! With the both of you!” 

 

You rushed out with Cain and after a rushed packing in you’ve left the house with him. You rolled your eyes as laughter broke out of Cain once you were outside.

“Did you see that? Oh my fucking God, it was hilarious.”  
“Not as if I didn’t have divorce on my mind lately…but it wasn’t hilarious…shit, it was scary.”  
“But now that the old fuck is out of the picture I have you for myself only.” You sighed as he hugged you to himself then pressed some kisses onto your neck.  
“How are we gonna go anywhere?” You gasped as he’s pulled Jacob’s car keys out of his pocket and swung it front of you.  
“No! We can’t….Cain!”

 

Eventually you couldn’t keep him back from stealing the car. He could never get to an agreement with his parents so you just drove as far as possible from everything. You didn’t have a home or boundaries, but the constant moving, adrenaline and danger only made your wild relationship with Cain stronger and more passionate than anything in the world.


End file.
